


Let’s Worry Our Way Through This One

by fantaysytrash



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Annalise Keating & Connor Walsh Friendship, Connor Deserves Happiness, Episode: s06e15 Stay, Feels, Fix-It, Fix-it fic, Gap Filler, Gen, Good Boyfriend Oliver Hampton, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh, Mini-long, Missing Scene, Multichapter, POV Annalise Keating, Protective Oliver Hampton, Season Finale, Season/Series 06, coliver - Freeform, season 6 finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantaysytrash/pseuds/fantaysytrash
Summary: Annalise wants to hate Connor, but he’s still the closest thing to a son she has. So she makes one last attempt at mending their relationship.
Relationships: Annalise Keating & Connor Walsh, Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Let’s Worry Our Way Through This One

Annalise waits two whole months before dragging herself back into the narrative. She tries to stay away – she really does – and mourning Frank and Bonnie gives her a moment’s pause, but after that’s done and she’s left alone with her own thoughts… she simply can’t help herself.

It starts with curiosity, the need to find out why Michaela is still taking classes and going on with her career while Connor has been locked away for five years. She’d really thought that after tipping him off – and seeing that he still testified against her – he would have cut himself a new deal,

So she goes to the only person who can give her the truth… who also happens to be the last one who, she assumes, would ever want to talk to her.

_But tough luck_ , she thinks as she walks rapidly up the stairs to the third floor of the building. _He didn’t have qualms about putting me in jail, so he owes me this at least._

Annalise knocks on the door expecting rage or hatred on the other side. She’s been out of the loop, obviously, so she can’t be sure Oliver is waiting for Connor, but their relationship was one of the most stable and normal she’s ever witnessed, and she can’t imagine sweet, loyal Oliver abandoning the other boy after sticking with him so long and through so much.

Still, it shocks her that the first emotion she registers on the man’s face is utter despair. Sure, being apart for so long can’t be easy, but after several weeks he should at least have it under control in the middle of the day.

Contempt is what follows immediately after Oliver realizes who he’s facing. And _that_ she can deal with.

“What do you want?” he spits out, body immediately going rigid.

He’s wearing pajamas despite the late hour and if the red eyes and unwashed hair are anything to go by, he hasn’t showered or exited his house in days.

Annalise tells herself that she shouldn’t feel guilty; Connor is the one who betrayed her, the one who tried to have her locked up. He’s the one who should be sorry, and yet…

Annalise wasn’t lying when she told him that they were similar in so many different ways and that _that_ ’s the reason she picked him to be part of her inner circle. Bonnie is the one who cared about the conversion camp he’s supposedly shut down – although she was mildly surprised to find out that the story had been a lie; Annalise only ever cared for ambition and ability and the strength to do what needed to be done. Ironic, she supposes.

“I was hoping we could talk about Connor.”

Oliver squints his eyes, probably waiting for a blow that isn’t gonna happen.

“Why would I want to talk to you about anything, let alone him? Did you come here to gloat about how well you got into his head and played him?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Do you know why you won your trial?” asks Oliver before she can redirect the conversation.

She lifts an eyebrow in a surprised manner. “Because I’m great lawyer, despite all the shit you put me through?”

The other boy doesn’t miss a beat. “Because Connor refused to make a better deal. I’d agreed to testify against you in exchange for a probation period for him. He denied my help, tried to divorce me actually, because it was more important to protect you and Laurel.”

Annalise’s grip on her bag tightens imperceptibly. That wasn’t in her admittedly short list of reasons she had come up before deciding to visit Oliver.

“He said he deserved to rot in prison, and he won’t even put me on his visitation list so I don’t even know how he is or if he’s still alive.”

He steps back and shuts the door on her face, locking it in place as an extra precaution.

Annalise stands there for a moment, surprised and dumbfounded, outside apartment 303, trying to come up with a plan.

Then she sighs, coming up with the conclusion that she will have to do the right thing once again.

_The last time_ , she promises herself as she makes her way back to her car. _One last chance to mend this mess, just so I can finally move on._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can also find me on:  
> FanFiction.net / Goodreads / Twitter / Instagram (1) — @fantaysytrash  
> Instagram (2) — @tayrgaryentrash  
> Instagram (3) — @slytayrintrash


End file.
